1. Field
The present disclosure is generally related to the field of tools, and, more specifically, to a clamp assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A clamp is a device used to join, grip, support, or compress mechanical or structural parts. Clamps use opposing, sometimes adjustable sides or parts for bracing objects or holding them together. Generally, a clamp is used by positioning a jaw or jaws of the clamp on surfaces of a workpiece to be clamped. The workpiece is any member or members that needs clamping. For example, the workpiece may be two elements that are being joined together by adhesive or otherwise and require a clamping force.
The present invention provides improvements over prior art clamps.